Family Troubles
by DWTARDIS10
Summary: The 12th Doctor is experiencing weird things. Clara and Danny try to help but aren't sure what to do. These times are tough. Could The Doctor be dying already? Could Clara and Danny help him? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare in the TARDIS

**Chapter 1: Nightmare in the TARDIS**

The Doctor can feel his legs tightening up. Never in his ever-so-long life has he felt this kind of pain. He fell on the TARDIS floor, looking up at the ceiling. _What's happening? _He thought. He then realised what was happening shortly after_. No...it can't be._ Clara came into the console room soaking wet, looking at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She said.

"Clara please….please don't do this." The words could barely escape his mouth. Every breath he took hurt his fragile lungs.

Clara started to tear up, "Doctor, you promised me. You promised!" She was filled with rage, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I know, I'm sorry but there wasn't..anything i could….do." The Doctor could barely lift his head up to look at her.

"Doctor, look at me and tell me you can do something."

He was silent. Just staring at her.

"Anything!" She started sobbing now. Her voice filled the whole room.

"I can't." The Doctor finally replied.

"I didn't want to do this, but trust me, Doctor, I would do anything for _him_." Clara said as she pulled a strange device out of her pocket. It was about the size of a cell phone, and silver-ish in color.

"Clara…" The Doctor said. "Clara, be my pal...tell me...am I a..good man?" He was just trying to make her feel better, trying to convince her not to do it.

She was crying even harder than before.

"Yes, you are brilliant. And I'm sorry, Doctor, but if I don't do this i'll-" The Doctor interrupted her, "Then you'll what?"

It was a fair question. Clara didn't even know, herself, she just hoped that something would come to her mind.

She closed her eyes, pointing the strange alien device at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"Clara, no!" It was too late. There was a flash of bright blue light.

That's when the Doctor looked around, he was at the school with Clara and Danny, still showing him the TARDIS. He must've zoned out, and the whole thing was in his head.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal Life

**Chapter 2: A Normal Life**

They took the TARDIS to a planet trillions of light years away from Earth. The Doctor, Clara, and Danny were in the TARDIS, trying to explain everything about time travel and how Clara has been traveling with him. Clara looked at The Doctor and said,"You okay, Doctor? Something seems wrong."

"Yeah I'm fine its just that Sergeant over here can't do anything right!" The Doctor said.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that he's a soldier, and he doesn't know right from wrong!"

Clara stared at him with a weird look, wondering what The Doctor could be talking about.

"Yeah hello, I'm still here!" Danny said from across the console room. He was looking at some books that The Doctor owned. One of them in particular got his attention, it was titled Life From the Beginning. Danny knew this book, it was what he read back when he was a soldier. He picked it up from off the shelf, looked at it sadly and put it back.

"Take me home." Danny demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Doctor said. He looked confused but Clara could tell by the tone of his voice that he was pleased.

"I want to go home now." Danny said, almost yelling at The Doctor.

"Oh, is this too much for soldier boy over here?" The Doctor said, intending to make fun of Danny.

"Too much? For your information, Doctor, I was a Sergeant back home, and this...this is nothing compared to that. So how 'bout this, if you take me home now, I won't bother you anymore. Danny free." Danny said.

The Doctor liked the sound of that.

"Danny, don't be like that!" Clara complained.

"What?" Danny said.

"Danny, why would you want to go home? Clara asked

"Clara please, I just want to live my life." Images flashed in Danny's mind. He saw his war days back when he was a sergeant. That damn book book, he thought. He saw the day he gat that book and hiw much he despised that day. That was the day he did it. Oh Braveheart, I'm so sorry. Braveheart, as Danny called her, was a girl in her late teens Danny met on his first day as a sergeant . She lived in Liberia and ehr real name was Ellis Raz. Ellis was the one that gave Danny that book. She says she got it from a trip to Britain. The very same day, Danny's squad was attacked while she was still with him. Ellis wanted to run away and hide but Danny wouldn't let her, he wanted to keep her safe right then and there. But it didn't work. He always blamed himself after that. It wasn't his fault, he was just trying to help.

A tear dripped down his face.

"Okay then, I'm going with you." Clara replied.

The Doctor looked at them with dissapointment. He then realised something. "You can't leave." He said.

"I'm sorry? I thought you were the one who wanted me gone in the first place." Danny said.

The Doctor pulled the lever on the console. The TARDIS made its usual wheezing sound it makes as it landed.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"Doesn't matter, go and open the doors." A smirk crept upon his face. "I double dare ya," The Doctor said in a very sarcastic little kid tone. Clara went over to the doors and pulled them. Nothing happened, they wouldn't open. She tried again, harder this time but they wouldn't budge.

Then, The Doctor said,"The TARDIS locked us in."

End of Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, i will be continuing it every Wednesday from now on! This is my first fanfic story so please leave feedback! Thanks

-DWTARDIS10


End file.
